Near Field Communication (NFC) technology may be used in a mobile phone and/or in a computing device for proximity-based applications, e.g., tap to perform interaction with another device. For example, a user may tap the mobile phone on another mobile phone to exchange data.
The NFC technology may also be used for security applications, e.g., tapping a mobile phone to perform a secure operation. For example, the user may tap the mobile phone on a payment terminal, for example, to pay for a product, and/or the user may tap the mobile phone on a laptop to enable the user to login to a secure application.
The NFC technology may be utilized in wearable devices, e.g., bands, glasses, clothing, shoes, tags, and the like, and may enable to safely store and provide user credentials to authenticate the user, for example, for security applications, e.g., tapping a tag on a door sensor to open the door.
Fingerprint Readers are becoming popular on mobile phones and/or on computing devices for authentication of a user, for example, to perform online payment.